Al cine con Ron Weasley
by TC-Weasley
Summary: ¿En qué momento se le ocurriría?


**Al cine con Ron Weasley.**

La joven corría cuanto podía a través del bosque. Sin embargo, el asesino era más veloz y estaba más en forma. Ella tropezó, él aprovechó la ocasión…Con un último esfuerzo se aproximó todo lo que pudo, la agarró del pelo y…

‒ ¡No! ¡Vamos, levanta, tonta del bote!

‒ ¡Shhhhh!

‒ Ron.

‒ ¡Pero venga, haz algo, pégale! ¡Hermione, ayudémosle!

‒ ¡Shhhhh!

‒ Ronald, por favor, cállate, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

Cuando Hermione se despertó esa mañana tuvo la gran idea de pasar un viernes _muggle_ con su amado novio. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Ron montaría tal escándalo? La chica había apostado por una comedia, ante la negativa del pelirrojo de ver un drama romántico. Finalmente, como ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo, decidieron ver un film de terror.

Pero la película no resultó ser el problema, sino Ron.

El chico había resultado ser de esas personas que comentan a cada rato la película, cosa que Hermione odiaba. Además, había intentado pagar las palomitas y los refrescos con galeones y, al entrar a la sala, había intentado usar el hechizo _Lumos_ para ver dónde estaban sus asientos.

Después de unas cuantas regañinas de parte de su novia, la pareja había podido sentarse a disfrutar de la película al igual que las demás personas que allí se encontraban.

‒ Oye, Hermione…

‒ ¡No, Ron, ya te he dicho que no podemos ayudar a esa chica porque es una actriz, no la van a matar de verdad!

‒ No, no era eso…

‒ ¿Entonces, qué pasa ahora?

‒ Esa pareja muggle…se está metiendo mano…

‒ Oh…no les mires Ron, muchos jóvenes muggles hacen eso en el cine.

‒ ¿De verdad? Pues…

‒ ¿Qué haces? ¡Saca tu mano de mis piernas, Ronald!

‒ ¿No querías un viernes muggle?

‒ ¡Shhhhh!

‒ ¡No voy a hacer eso aquí! Y cállate, al final nos echarán.

‒ Está bien, está bien…

Volviendo a la película proyectada, el padre de la chica asesinada recibía la fatal noticia. Más tarde, el funeral y gente llorando era lo único que se reproducía en la pantalla. Hermione sintió como Ron se tensaba a su lado.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya varios años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y desde la muerte de Fred, la muerte seguía siendo un tema "tabú" para los Weasley.

Hermione entrelazó su mano con la de Ron y él le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de todo, el día no iba tan mal.

Las persecuciones y los asesinatos en la pantalla aumentaban. A Hermione no solían gustarle las películas así, ya que le parecían todas iguales. Estuvo un rato tan concentrada en la pantalla que no se dio cuenta de que su pelirrojo se había quedado dormido. ¿El problema? Que los _muggles_suelen gritar en las películas de miedo…Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. La gente gritó, despertando a Ron y sobresaltando a Hermione, que dejó caer sin querer el recipiente de las palomitas que sujetaba.

La gente de alrededor miró mal a ambos, Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ron y este último se volvió del color de su pelo mientras se disculpaba.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las palomitas del suelo, Hermione estaba más cabreada de lo normal y Ron no sabía qué hacer. Decidió no cabrear más a su novia y centrarse en la película.

En una de las escenas siguientes, el encapuchado asesino decidió desvelar su rostro a la cámara…y cuál fue la sorpresa de Ron al ver un hombre de rostro blanquecino, medio calvo y con la nariz bastante deformada.

Sin poder aguantarlo, se dirigió a Hermione.

‒'Mione…Los _muggles_ no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Sus "malos" son tan feos como los nuestros.

‒…Ron, ¿qué…?

‒ Me dirás que ese hombre no es tan horrible como Voldemort.

‒ …

‒ ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que lo de Voldemort no era maquillaje.

Sin poder aguantar tampoco, Hermione empezó a reír. La gente del cine les llamaba la atención y la castaña no podía parar. Ron la miraba entre divertido y avergonzado.

Finalmente, se encendieron las luces de la sala y el acomodador tuvo que pedir a ambos que abandonaran el lugar. Hermione sacó a Ron de la mano, aun riéndose.

Una vez fuera, Ron no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza cuando su novia lo miró, pese a que estaba sonriendo.

‒ Oye Hermione…Siento haber estropeado la película.

La chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso a su novio.

‒ No te preocupes Ron, ha sido el mejor viernes "muggle" de mi vida.


End file.
